


A Reason To Celebrate

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for her help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Reason To Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help.

Title: A Reason To Celebrate  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: # 93: Valentine's Day  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Reason To Celebrate

~

_Severus won’t want to celebrate. Likely he’s even forgotten_... Nontheless, Remus was hopeful.

Severus was waiting when he got home.

Remus’ mouth fell open.

“Severus?” he whispered, eyes roaming his lover helplessly. “You’re... in a dress.”

“You’ve superb observational skills,” Severus replied, standing up and gliding towards Remus.

“But... why?”

Severus smiled. “Because you like it,” he said. “It _is_ a special day.”

“You _want_ to celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

“Please... This isn’t a celebration of that crass ‘holiday’, _this_ is the anniversary of our first date.”

Remus smiled as he pulled Severus close. “Of course, how could I have forgotten?”

~


End file.
